It is generally recognized that there is an increasing proportion of senior citizens in the general population. Major concerns of these seniors include the selection of a retirement residence for independent living, and within that residence, the choice of bathing facilities that can be adapted to the changing needs of the senior, so that the resident may continue to occupy the dwelling unit as long as possible before being required by physical limitations to move to an extended care facility.
Bathtubs and shower enclosures designed to address the changing needs of seniors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,996,729 and 5,090,068 but these bathing systems are not convertable from a bath to a step-in shower and do not provide roll-in access for a wheeled shower chair. The bathing tub of U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,358 also addresses this need.